The Universe Will Shatter? Clash! Destroyer vs. Super Saiyan God!
"The Universe Crumbles?! Clash! The God of Destruction vs. Super Saiyan God!" (宇宙が砕ける！？激突！破壊神ＶＳ超サイヤ人ゴッド！, Uchū ga Kudakeru! Haikaishin Tai Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo!) is the twelfth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is September 27, 2015. Its American air date is March 25, 2017. Summary As Bulma and everybody in her plane try and catch up with Goku and Beerus’ battle, their plane has engine trouble due to the effect the battle is having on the atmosphere. Back down on the cruise ship, Vegeta continues to stare up into space, trying to watch the fight. Whis appears and offers to show him the battle with his staff, but Vegeta refuses. Up above the planet, Goku and Beerus decide to start up their battle again, this time without any tricks. Both sides power up and charge each other, punching at exactly the same moment. As their fists come together, they produce strange shock waves that radiate outward. Off in the Sacred World of the Kais, the Kais are worried. Old Kai explains that since the destructive force of these shock waves increases the further away they get from their point of origin, the universe itself will only be able to endure Goku and Beerus clashing together two or three more times. After that, the entire universe will be destroyed. Kibito Kai telepathically contacts Goku to try and stop the fight, but is ignored. Instead, Goku and Beerus power up once more and punch each other the same as before, producing even more shock waves. Down in Satan City the shock waves knock people over like a strong wind, and out in the depths of space whole planets are destroyed. Due to the panic in Satan City, the media contacts Mr. Satan, who claims to be at an auction for stolen goods, cleverly disguised as a birthday party. After claiming a bad connection and hanging up, Mr. Satan angrily demands to know where Gohan is at a time like this. Just as he says this, Bulma’s ship comes plummeting straight down toward Mr. Satan, but thankfully Whis stops it at the last moment. He says Beerus promised not to destroy the Earth if he lost, and since the fight is not finished yet, Whis cannot let anything on Earth get destroyed until then. Back up in space, Beerus and Goku power up some more, this time producing dragons from their auras which briefly battle against each other. For a third time, Goku and Beerus charge each other, this time seeming to punch many times and yet the universe remains intact. Old Kai explains that Goku erased Beerus’ attack by matching it with a punch of exactly the same speed and angle. Goku had actually intended to perfect this technique on the second punch, but Beerus made things too tough for that. When one of Goku’s punches scraps Beerus’ face, drawing blood, Beerus produces another atom-like ki ball. Goku counters with a Kamehameha, and as Beerus pours more and more power into the ball, the two ki attacks struggle against each other, producing more shock waves. With more planets being destroyed by the shock waves, Old Kai thinks that the universe may be destroyed after all. Major Events *The battle between Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus causes the universe to deteriorate. **The universe-wide shockwaves caused by their battle causes a few planets to be destroyed. **Old Kai notes that if the two continue to clash, the entire universe will be reduced to an empty void. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Beerus Appearances Locations *Space *Earth **Princess Bulma **Satan City *Sacred World of the Kais Trivia * This is the first episode where music is used from Dragon Ball Kai. It is used during the scene when Goku and Beerus clash beams. The names of the themes are Impatience ''and ''Friends or Rivals!. Gallery Beerus_Angry.png|Beerus at full power Goke.jpg|Beerus surprises Goku with an attack of his own GASAS.jpg|Goku at full power sdfxz.jpg|Vegeta and Whis Dragons Goku and Beerus.jpg|Goku and Beerus' ki-dragons cxvxc.jpg|Goku releases a Kamehameha Rebirth C019a44a53b92935a5f843e79c567c81.jpg|Old Kai showing his Dirty magazine to Kibito Kai after the shockwave from Goku and Beerus' Energy Clash ca:Episodi 12 (BDS) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga